A paint system works by pumping paint through a hose and out an applicator. Examples of applicators include, but are not limited to, rollers, spray tips, and brushes. The tip is designed to break up the paint evenly for the applicator to convey the paint onto a surface. Using different tips, the paint system can spray thin liquids like stain, lacquer and varnish or thicker liquids like latex house paint. A painting system can also be used to apply a finish on doors, cabinets and woodwork. Furthermore, the paint system can be used to apply a lot of material in a short time. This makes a paint system well suited for large paint jobs, like priming bare drywall in a new house or painting a fence.
After using a paint system, paint residue can remain in the equipment. When the hose of the paint system is exposed to fresh paint later, the residue paint left in the hose can cause streaks in the new finish or solidify and cause build up between subsequent usages. To remove residue paint from the hose, a system can be used to pump solvent through the hose to flush out the remaining paint.